


Sins Tale

by SweetTooth17



Category: Adult Female Frisk, Fem Frisk x UF! Papyrus, Fem Frisk x UF! Sans, FemFrisk x UF! Gaster, UF!Gaster - Fandom, UF!Papyrus - Fandom, UF!Sans - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertaleau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other characters from Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTooth17/pseuds/SweetTooth17
Summary: Friska wants nothing more than a normal happy life rather than living in the harsh environment of poverty. In order to survive, she sacrificed her dignity for her financial needs by working as a stripper. In unexpected turn of events, she met a rich scientist monster known as Mr. Gaster who happens to become fond of her after their encounter. He then, invites her to live with him in his mansion. Without thinking twice, Frisk comes with him and has now experienced a satisfying life of a wealthy woman. The two has developed a romantic relationship and eventually, Mr. Gaster proposed to her.Six months later, Mr. Gaster's sons, Sans and Papyrus has arrived to his mansion after receiving a wedding invitation from their father. Mr. Gaster wishes to make amends with his sons for his abusive treatment in the past, much to the brothers' amusement. They have also met their future "mother", Friska, which is a very surprising moment for them. The woman, on the other hand, welcomed them as a family.However, when Mr. Gaster needs to go on to an important business trip, it was too late for the young woman to realize that lust and temptation has been dwelling within her "adopted sons".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note: I've never made a rated M fanfiction before so I'll be making one for a change and for an exciting experience. As for this story, it's supposed to be a Undertale AU, but I changed it to Underfell AU instead because I'm not confident enough to change the personalities of the skeleton bros. God knows how long will I write this story down. I just made this randomly.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friska

Normal life of a happy family...

That's what she's always been wishing as a little girl. 

As she's been staring at the dark ceiling ignoring some cockroaches crawling1 through its concrete, she is thinking of how many days she's been in sleeping in her filthy mattress. She thought of the days she's been sacrificing her dignity and self-respect just to force herself to continue her job. She thought of the days she's been wearing revealing clothes in front of the filthy men to satisfy their pleasure. She thought of the days she had to endure the pressure she's been receiving from her peers. 

All of these...she thought...when will these end?

Tears begin to dwell in her eyes and she stood up from her mattress. Her room is very small that only people beyond five feet can enter. The concrete walls are cracked and damp. The only things that can make her room bright is both the little candle near her mattress and the moonlight coming out from the round, broken window. She had cleaned her room these past several days but then she thought, 'What's the point? I'm still dirty, physically and emotionally...'

She is trying her best to take away the negative thoughts from her mind by looking outside. As usual, the streets is still full of garbage, either the trash that's been scattered on the road and the people around it. It's been seven years since she moved to this forsaken town and it has never changed a bit. Townspeople are still the same; they are all still depending on the Goverment to come to their aid. The young woman sighed to herself. She gave up asking for their help a long time ago. The Mayor has made his promise to built the town for a better place to live. Good water supply, clean and green policy, good quality education for children, building better homes for the poor, fair income tax, a good amount of food and medical supplies...it never happened. The place is still in a rot. They've never kept their promise. She is assuming that all of their tax are taken advantage of by the rotten people who has higher position in politics.

Either it's Monsters or Humans.

Monsters and Humans are now being mistrustful these days. They live in the same planet but most of them are now turning against each other due to greed and power. Thank God, some are still hoping that everyone will live in peace and harmony. She hoped so to.

The young woman looked closely to one of her fellow strippers near the local parlor, trying to seduce a random male monster who happens to drop by. Though, in a few minutes of their conversation, the male monster seems pissed off and pushes the stripper woman down to a mud puddle. The young woman from the window gasped and felt her heart dropped. 

"Oh, no! Poor Sally..."

She helplessy watched wobbling Sally stood up from mud, staring at the male monster walk away. She then proceeded to continue her job by finding another man to seduce, ignoring the mud dripping from her coat as if nothing happened to her. The young woman's tears are streaming down from her cheeks. Sally has been taking drugs these past weeks and she is no longer aware of what she's doing. Her fellow strippers are trying to convince her not to take drugs anymore, but she refuse to listen. She was never close to Sally...but probably the reason why she keeps going on with drugs is because...she's fed up with life. She doesn't want to live any longer...the same way she's been feeling these years.

But the only thing that kept her alive and strong is her wish to see her mother. She's been finding her for many years since childhood. Her original plan is to earn money, go to a place far from this hellhole and find her.

She looked at her locket to stare at her mother's old picture. She's filled with determination.

She went back to her matress to get some sleep. She must have the energy. She must not give up. She will leave this place and find her precious family.


	2. The Special Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friska meets her 'special customer'.

Friska prepares herself for her solo perfomance tonight. She's currently in the girls' powder room, trying to fit the thin laced underwear which her manager bought in a wholesale shop. 'Don't tell me you're still not used to this types of undies,' she remembered telling her, 'it's absolutely fine! It's going to be a perfect bait for a big-time customer! Besides, you're still wearing a mini-skirt, so you're not really that exposed! Do not disappoint me! Always remember the moves I taught you!'

She started working in this strip club when she was 19 years old. Before, she was a waitress. Her co-workers would tease her sometimes for being the 'baby' in their group but she didn't mind. They were never mean or abusive to her. It's just that they lack the true bond of friendship. Friska thought that their families' lives matter than getting close to each other, at least not her manager. 

Her manager was a beautiful woman with a kind but  rebellious nature. Friska learned from her that, 'No one is going to save you, but yourself' philosophy. Being strong is one of the important keys to go on with life, no matter how tough it is. Friska asked her manager to teach her how to strip dance, much to the older woman's surprise. The manager has set her expectations about the pressure of doing the job and Friska is willing to do it. And so, the manager has taught her how to strip dance for two years. When she realized it's her time to shine, she has made a decision to let her do the dance in the public tonight. Aside from finding her identity and true talent,  Friska would also like to help her manager not to lose the business of the strip club.

"And now, gentlemen! Please welcome, our new dancer! FRISKA!"

The young woman felt her heart skipped a beat. It's now her turn to go to the stage. 

Suddenly, the door of the powder room bursts open.

"Friska! C'mon! You heard Cindy! Go now to the stage and show your moves!" 

Friska nodded as her fellow stripper pulled her out of the room and escorted her to the backstage. "Remember what boss Cindy said. Confidence is the key."

"Okay, Julie." Said Friska, breathing in and out to ease the tension.

The red curtains rolled up. Shades of pink gave light to the stage as the young woman performs the catwalk. Through Friska's eyes in spite of the dimlight, the men, both humans and monsters, are all watching her like a pack of wolves who are hungry for flesh. Ignoring the smell of beer and stale cigarettes, she proceeds to twirl around the pole. Her pink, sexy cat costume glitters around her voluptuous body, sparkling as she flexed her strong legs in the air. Her barely-covered breasts started to jiggle when she begins to dance on the pole with a seducing expression on her gorgeous face, as if she had an orgasm. Coquettishly, she fling her brown bob-cut hair, climbed up to the pole and do the splits, showing off her thin laced underwear. This brought excitement to her male audience. They started to cheer for her and commands her to 'Show us your tits, babe!' This made her blush, but she blocked it all out by imagining she's alone in the club. Her 4 minutes strip dancing felt like forever and she would like to get over with it already. With a final touch, she finished her dance by landing on the stage floor with her legs split apart. 

The crowd goes wild.

It seems that they loved her performance. 

Friska smiled and thank her audience before she went back to the powder room. 

"Wow, Friska! You made those guys crazy!" Her fellow stripper Julie smiled gleefully while combing her hair in front of the mirror. "Hope that will save the club...I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, same here." Friska agreed. She carefully unzip her upper costume to cool off. The stage lights made her really sweaty. She lets out a deep sigh. "By the way, have you seen Sally?"

Julie frowned a little. "Nope. And why should I? She's a bitch."

"Well...I saw her last night trying to hook up with a male monster but...the guy looks pissed off and pushed her to a puddle."

Julie giggled, but trying not to make it loud because someone might hear her. "Really, I should've seen her face covered in mud. She deserves it."

"I feel sorry for her."

Julie snorted, "Ugh, why would you feel sorry for that skank? Don't you remember what she did to you last time? She's been stealing your things and she almost got you fired."

"Yeah, I admit what she did to me is quiet unforgivable, but putting a grudge on someone who's already messed up, either physically and mentally, will not do any good. So I think it's best to leave her be."

"Well, suit yourself." Julie stands up from her seat and began changing her bunny uniform. Friska was about to take off her cat costume when another fellow stripper called her out.

"Hey, Friska. Cindy's calling you." The woman said with a bored expression.

"Oh, sure. I'm coming. Let me just uhm...fix myself for a bit."

She zipped back her cat costume and wiped her face with a facial tissue. After retouching herself, she proceeded to the door and left the powder room.

Seconds later after Friska's gone, the other stripper approached Julie. "Seems the baby's turning into a successful whore. Anyways, I thought you don't you like her."

"I am." Julie says nonchalantly while putting on some make up. "I'm just pretending to like her, so that I could manipulate her...like what I did to Sally."

The other stripper snorted, "Wait, does that mean that you're the one who's been stealing her things? And you started the marijuana incident?"

Julie took a cigarette and stick it to her red lips, smirking.  "Well, it's one of my ways to survive. Besides, you know what they say, "It's sink or swim, my friend".

The other stripper shook her head but looked rather impressed with Julie's plans. "You are the true queen bitch."

                                   ---------------------------

Friska walked through the bar filled with loud music and shades of pink. She could see some fellow waitresses and strippers doing their job to get some cash from the male customers. It didn't prevent her to be approached by any random guy who would like to flirt with her, like the usual times. She didn't even bother looking at the man's face.

"Hey, babe. You did a...nice job on the stage. Do you wanna..you know...come with me and make some extra cash?"

"No thank you. I'm busy right now with my boss." 

"Aww, c'mon...this is your last chance."

"I said no thank you." The brunette said flatly and pushed herself further from the crowd. 

The man didn't follow her because he could see two huge,  muscular bouncers from afar glaring at him dangerously. He gulped and decided not to mess with another stripper for now.

In the edge of the strip club, Friska went to a short hallway where it leads to the office of her manager, Cindy. Before she could touch the doorknob, her boss opened the door and happily looked at her. "Frisk, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, boss. Random guy issues. Anyway, Rooney told me you've called. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong. I just wanted to thank you for doing a good job on stage."

Friska felt shy with her sudden compliment. "Oh, uhm...its nothing, boss."

"On the other hand, there's another reason why I called you." Cindy scratched her pink dyed hair awkwardly. "Oh, how do I put this? After your performance, there's a special guest who'd like to meet you privately."

"Huh? Oh, really? You mean, you would like to ask me to...entertain this guy."

"Yeah, but he's not just any ordinary man...or should I say, ordinary monster."

Friska couldn't say anything. She's just staring at her manager with her blue eyes, feeling worried.

"Don't worry, Friz! This guy's professional. I heard he's a freaking scientist. A very rich one. He works in a huge fucking pharmaceutical company, and he's dropping by today at our club to...y'know...relieve his stress."

"But why did he pick me? There are many suitable strippers in club to dance for him...and why didn't he chose you?  You're way prettier than me."

"Well...he says he was very amazed at your dance tonight so...oh, c'mon now! Just accept his offer! He will be very disappointed if you decline. He's located in special room no.5."

Friska bows her head in worry and shame. "O-okay...it's just that...it's never been easy for me to..."

"I thought you said you're ready to take this job?" Cindy puts her hands on her curvy waist, looking a bit upset. "We've already talked about this, remember? There's no turning back now. If you refuse this, you might as well look for another job."

The brunette young woman snapped her head back and pleaded to her manager. "No! Cindy, please! I have nowhere to go."

Cindy pointed the way where the room can be located, as if she's scolding a little girl for a mistake. "Then do it, NOW! I'm not gonna ask you twice." And by that, pink-haired manager goes back to her office and slammed the door in Friska's face. 

The younger woman sighed deeply. Worry and stress is now bothering her but she needs to bottle it up, for the sake of not being kicked out of this club and be a street rat again.

She walked to the other edge of the club where the special rooms can be found. Cindy told her that this special customer is a monster. She seduced many monsters in the past 5 years in this club when she was still a waitress and they seem to be easily tempted. One time, a drunk rabbit monster attempted to lift up her mini skirt and one of Cindy's large monster bodyguards knocked him down and kicked him out of the club. It's good that this club employs both Humans and Monsters to have a better business.

Finally, she had reached her destination: Special Room no. 5. She's now facing the fuschia pink door, with a little heart shaped plastic board with a message: 'This room has been reserved'.

Friska took another deep breath and closed her eyes to ease her mind by thinking positively. 'It's almost closing time. After 30 minutes, my job will be done.'

The young woman turned the doorknob and pushed the door further to see a tall, strange monster sitting patiently in a long, red couch at the end of the dimlighted room. She walks in carefully to greet her special customer, "Hello, sir."

The male monster looked a bit stern. "You're late." His voice is deep and serious.

"I apologize, sir. Something just came up earlier." Friska said with a shameful expression. 

Instead of making an irate expression for her delayed arrival like a usual rich customer do, the man gave her a smile.

"I see..." The strange monster then lift up his strangely long arm and opened his palm to invite her, "Then come to me, love." 

Friska felt her heart beats fast as she approached the monster. She can now clearly see his appearance.

This monster almost looks like skeleton, but not too bony. His tall, lanky appearance looks quiet intimidating for a young woman like her who's only 5 footer. While staring at his face,  Friska noticed there's a line crack on his upper left eyesocket and on his right jawline, as if he had a minor accident. Behind his black, long coat is a white cotton sweater which hides his inner, built up body. Though, she's not sure if his body is made up of bones or flesh. As he pulled her down softly to give a seat on his lap, she could see his red pupils staring down at her without wavering. Friska is not expert when it comes to guessing any monsters' age but she could tell this monster is around in his mid thirties or forties. When he made a smile, she could see few sharp teeth from his lips.

"Uhm..." Friska looked down to his black coat to break eye contact. She feels really shy and awkward that she's sitting on this stranger's lap. She somewhat did her best to seduce her customer by massaging his wide shoulders."How..do you want me to entertain you, sir?"

He caressed her blushed cheek with his long fingers, "Dance for me. I promise you that I will not do anything to you, at least, not for now."

Friska answered with a nod and stands up from his lap.

Remembering her strip tutorial from her boss, she carefully unzip her cat costume to reveal her supple D-Cup breasts. She closed her eyes when she did this, looking ashamed.

"You're not wearing a bra." The lanky monster smiled widely like a chesire cat. He lazily put his back to the couch enjoying his entertainment.

Still closing her eyes to prevent herself to make any blunder, the young woman slowly shakes her hip and began groping her large breasts seductively. Her hitch breathing is making the monster more aroused. She then, slowly approached him and lightly grinds her slightly bare buttocks into the his black pants. She heard the monster panting heavily like a thirsty dog and later, she could feel that he spread his legs open to let her buttocks touch his crotch. Determined to just get over with her job, Friska grinds her butt deeper and faster into his harden crotch, making him moan in pleasure, "Oh, that's it, love....yes....ahhh....ahhh, yes....harder..." 

The young woman shrieked a bit when she felt him pinched her ass a bit, much to his amusement.

In his surprise, she stopped dancing. She hastily puts back her costume to cover her breasts. "I-I think that's it for now, sir."

The monster frowned and cautiously stands up from the couch. "What do you mean? I paid extra to that pink haired lady so that I could have more precious time with you."

Friska avoided his eye contact and slowly coming towards the exit door. "I...I'm sorry, sir...it's just...I can't do this anymore."

As she was about to touch the doorknob, she felt something slithering on her stilettos. When she looked down, she is surprised to see black tentacles constricting her feet. She tried to kick them out but the bind is too strong. She tried to scream but a large tentacle covered her mouth. In seconds, her helpless body is being constricted. 

"I'm not going to waste my 100,000 gold to let a lovely dancer get away from me." The monster snapped his bony fingers, controling his black tentacles to bring the trapped dancer back to him. 

Friska felt her hot tears streaming down to her scarlet cheeks, as she continues to struggle from the lustful monster's clutches. "Mmmfff! Heff mmmm!!"

"Oh, my dear...struggling won't do any good... You see, I am a scientist and I have created different kinds of strong magic during my work. One of it is to make this room soundproof. Astounding, isn't it? No one will be able to hear us or interrupt our romantic event."

Completely aroused and unable to control his lust, the monster used his tentacles to rip off her costume. "Now, let's take this meddlesome clothes off of you..." The clothing materials are scattered on the floor. Friska's eyes widened in horror. There's nothing to cover her naked body from this mad monster. 

"I know you will feel fear and shame for what I'm doing with you. But believe me...I have another magic to make you feel comfortable."

In one flick of an eye, a heart-shaped glowing object suddenly burst out from Friska's chest. 

"That, my dear..is your soul." He explains, putting the floating object into his palm. "Everyone believed that souls are the very essence of life. It was used to be absorbed to give power to anyone who controls it. But to me, there's more to that."

The monster sticks out his overly long tongue to lick Friska's soul. The young woman felt a sudden strange feeling within her.

When the monster begins to lick her soul even more, it feels like her body is electrifying, as if it's craving for something.

It's more like...

Lust.

Her muffled screams are becoming moans in his each lick. She closed her eyes in embarassment. It feels like his saliva is touching her entire fragile body. She could feel the moist between her legs.

When he stopped licking, Friska breathes heavily. She opens her eyes and sees her customer taking off his black coat. "It seems that you're ready for this...gig." He then, hastily takes off his white sweater and let it scatter to the floor. Much to her suprise, this scientist is...not a skeleton? He has the body of a well-built man. He's slender but not too thin. She could see muscles on his grey body but not too bulky. His skin is pale, almost translucent. She can't help but to feel...attracted to him. 

Suddenly, she felt his tentacles loosen up, freeing her from the constrict and putting her down to the floor. She breathed heavily. She then heard a sound of a zipper. 

When she looked up, Friska's face glows red as she saw the scientist giving himself a handjob in front of her. "Now, it's your turn to pleasure me."

The young woman should've looked away from his insane doings, but for some fucked up reason...she couldn't.

She crawled timidly near him. The monster reached down her left hand to let it stroke his thick, violet cock. 

Pleasure and lust has taken her over. She first stroke the monster's penis in a slow pace. "Oohh....love...please don't tease me like that...make it faster."

When she did so, he snapped his cracked head back and moans in pleasure. 

Friska has never done this before. But...she have watched a lot of porn videos in the past few years. Thanks to her manager who would love share some 'experiences' to inexperienced. Mostly, the porn videos Cindy shows her involves around a couple's sexual intercourse. She explains that she's not into threesomes or gangbangs because 'it's not romantic'. She's never fond of watching such videos before...but now...as she grew older, she felt these strange feelings...

The feeling of urge to have sexual affection. The feeling of being touched romantically by a man she would love. The feeling of being kissed roughly to satisfy her pleausure. 

The feeling...

...of giving up her virginity to the man she will truly love.

Though, in this moment...she highly doubt that this mad monster will be the right man. 

Little does she know while she's trapped in her thoughts, the mad scientist grabbed her face to put his hard cock into her mouth. "Ohh, my dear..." He began thrusting his cock into her mouth roughly, until his warm liquid came out from his penis. Friska immidiately pulls away her head from his member and coughed out his liquid.

"There, there...not to worry, love."

The tall monster carried her weak body to put her on the couch. Friska looked up to him, confused and afraid. "This will be our final session. After this, we're done."

The young woman gasped when the scientist spread her legs to see her womanhood. He snickered, "I haven't even fucked you yet, but you're very wet. I must have turned you on." 

After binding her hands with his black tentacles, he licks her wet pussy repeatedly. In each time he slide his long violet tongue between her folds, she couldn't do anything to make him stop and pleads in despair.

"Ah!"

LICK

"Please, sto-!"

LICK

"No! No-ahh!"

LICK

"Ah, uhh!"

LICK, LICK, LICK

"AAAHHHHH!"

LICK, LICK, LICK, LICK

Her white mens begins to drip madly from her folds.

'This is the perfect time to fuck her.' The monster thought. He positioned his pelvis directly into hers.

The human woman screams in pain as he pressed his thick cock into her wet vagina. Each thrust is painful and the scientist knew she was still a virgin. So, he does it slowly. 

But when the woman still has the same expression, the monster magically bursts out her soul once again. He fondle it to make her body participate to his sexual advances. 

Miraculously, Friska felt no more pain when he press his cock into her. It's more like, her body is willing to make pleasure to this perverted monster. She closed her eyes shut, not daring to look into the monster's cracked face in disgust. The scientist, on the other hand, is quiet entertained to her flushed face and dropped jaw; also amused at the fact that she's trying her best not to moan. He heard her speak however, by whispering, "Ohhh, yes...oh, fuck...ah...ah..."

"You have such lovely breasts, sweetheart. " The monster groped her right one, then circling his bony thumb to her hardened pink nipple while he continues to thrust into her. "Ohh..."

The young woman shook her sweaty head and cried, "Sir, please! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! I can't take this anymore! Ahh!"

"Patience, love....we're...ahhh...almost there-ahhh...." 

He eventually came.

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

A huge amount of hot cum came out from their organs. For a few seconds, they both panted heavily, staring into a space. But as for Friska, her vision is starting to go black. After she felt that the tentacles is no longer binding her, she could feel her entire body starting to get weak...and later becomes outcold. The monster looked down at her damsel who fell asleep on the couch. 

"Oh, dear. I went too hard on her, aren't I?" He said with a smirk on his face.

The tall monster zipped back his pants and puts on his white sweater. He then grabs his black coat from the floor to cover the young woman's fragile, naked body for warmth.

The monster took a cigarette and his lighter to smoke for a bit. He sat on the couch lazily beside the girl's body. After a few puffs of smoke, he turns back to the human to observe her further.

She's sleeping peacefully like an innocent angel. 

But then he wondered...if she is truly an innocent angel even on the inside. Not just physically but also her personality. He doesn't want to make another mistake of courting another female human, and then by the end, he realizes that she's a 'bitch in a sheep's clothing'. He went all the way to this filthy town just to stay away from his problems for now and seeks pleasure. He heard about this this faux-fancy strip club from a nearby motel he's staying in. A human inn-keeper secretly told him that the club is experiencing financial troubles and to save the business, the owner of the strip club happens to sell virgins in exchange of a very high price. This is the part that made him interested.

He had sex with many different women in the past like the usual men who seeks pleasure and excitement, regardless of their species. But as time goes on, his sex with these various women are getting dull, especially that all of them have experienced sexual intercourse and none of them had a steady relationship with him. So to experience something new, he decides to go to this strip club to find a virgin as his perfect fuck toy and to be with him forever. As simple as that.

'It seems that I need to wait for her to wake up before I bring her to the mansion.' He thought as he burned up his last stick of cigarette.


	3. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manager's true motives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for this fanfic. Too busy doing some other stuff both at home and at work.

A loud knock from the door of Special Room no. 5 interrupted his peace. The scientist didn't make any reactions. He just sat on the couch nonchalantly while puffing out smoke from his thin gray lips.

He telepathically unlocked the door to stop the ruckus.

"Come in."

The door bursts open. One of the human bouncers sees him.

"Sorry, sir. But we are about to close the club." The huge human said as he walks in to the room, folding his arms in an intimidating pose.

"Excuse me?" The scientist frowned.

"I said the club's closing out. You'd better leave." The angry bouncer says, not as a request but as a command.

The tall monster didn't like this human's attitude. He doesn't seem to know who he's trying to mess with. 

"Didn't your manager advise you not to bother me?" His eye sockets darkened while glaring dangerously to the bouncer.

The man didn't move in fear. In spite of his sunglasses, the scientist can easily tell that this guy's bluffing by looking through his soul. 

The monster is about to use his harmful magic when the club's manager suddenly came.

"Nick! What the FUCK are you doing?! He's our special guest!" The pink-haired woman yells at the bouncer. She then turns to the scientist, "Mr. Gaster, I'm terribly sorry! Please excuse us!" 

The bouncer got panicked. "What? Wait, Ms. Cindy! I didn't know-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHIT!"

The monster watched the manager push the bouncer roughly throughout the door in anger and embarassment.  
As the humans both went out of the room, he could hear her yelling at the dumb bouncer behind the door. If the pink-haired lady didn't appear in the first place, that man will definitely get unemployed for having broken bones. It took around two minutes for the humans' conversation to be done. The manager comes in through the room, looking flustered and annoyed. She then, retains her composure and continues to apologize.

"I'm so, so, very sorry, Mr. Gaster! That bouncer is just new to our club and he didn't know what he's doing." Cindy clasped her hands and gave the scientist with ashamed look.

He, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be convinced with her reason. 

"And still, he has the audacity to challenge me? What a fool." The scientist massage his temples.

"I-It won't happen again, sir. I promise! Uhm...if you want, we can let you stay here as long as you like and prepare some meals for you, free of charge."

"I'd rather not stay here for long. I might encounter another buffoon." Mr. Gaster said in his serious look. "But if you do prepare at least any edible food and drinks, then bring it here."

"Y-yes, sir!" Before she hurriedly goes out of the room, Mr. Gaster called her out.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Please gather some clothes for this girl. She's naked." The monster informed with unconcerned tone.

Cindy hastily turns around to take a glimpse to the young woman she used to train.

"Friska..."

The young stripper is fast asleep on the couch; she's covered in what she presumes the scientist's black coat. 

"Friska? Is that her name?" He gazed on the sleeping brunette. "How wonderful. It's so silly of me not to exchange names with her in the beginning of our 'session'. Must be because I am too eager to take away her virginity." Gaster makes a half-suppressed laugh as he caress the unconscious girl's soft cheek. Cindy glanced down at the torned cat costume on the floor. 

A pang of guilt has struck her.

"But I must say, this girl you sold to me...is delightful. She's one of the women that I've met who are, at least, not rude and stubborn." The grey monster paused for a moment as he noticed the pink-haired woman is still staring down at Friska's ripped costume and panties on the floor. Her eyes are clearly full of regret and remorse.

"If your thinking that I got rough on her, you're not wrong." He emitted a huge smoke to the dark pink ceiling.

Cindy felt a sudden annoyance.

"You should've given her more time to be ready before you FUCK her, you asshole..."

...

She stopped. Her courage, however, didn't last long when the scientist gave her a threatening stare. She could see through his deep, dark eyesockets that he's unamused with her surprising bravery. A mixed colors of red and violet is flaring in both the scientist's eyesockets.

Then Gaster makes a menacing laugh, which make Cindy's entire body shaken in terror.

"Now, now...Don't tell me you're getting remorseful of this, Miss Cindy...since it's clear to me during our past conversation that you are in need of money AND you've mentioned that she's of no importance. Hmmm..." He tap his thin index finger to his grey chin. "Upon observing your expression, you never told her, haven't you?"

A shed of tear falls down from the manager's eye.

"You did NOT tell her that you're going to sell her virginity to me, haven't you? How cruel you are, Cindy. Who is more asshole now?" He told the woman with his smug face. "Anyway, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting the things I need? Go get it and once it's all here, you can get out of my sight."

Cindy wiped the tears from her eyes and went out of the room quickly, whilst feeling the self-condemnation in her chest.

\------------------- 

"Eerrrhhmm......" 

"Finally...I thought you're not going to wake up."

She slowly opened her tired eyes and grunted in pain. She could feel her pelvis starting to get painful. Frisks closed her eyes shut, "Uhh...what...is this?" Something feels wet between her thighs. She brow furrowed in curiousity as she tries to reach the wet spot with her weak hand. 

When her fingers touched the wet area and lifts it up, she gasped in horror to see a leak of blood.

While witnessing the young woman's expression, Gaster couldn't help but to grin. It's sounds strange, but somehow her distressed reaction makes him more...aroused.

The brunette sobbed in despair as she slowly remembers the dreadful experience she had with the grey monster in the room. In spite of her weakened state, she tries her best to get up from the filthy couch. All she could think is to run, run away from this hellish place and go somewhere far away, from this strip club, from anyone who works here and from that horrible tall scientist who stole her virginity. Fuck this place!

"Where do you think you're going?"

Friska was in shock to hear the deep voice she now despised. She turns her head to see the tall monster casually sitting on the edge of the couch with his legs crossed.

Disgusted by his presence, she immidiately sprang down from the couch and sprinted to reach the door...only to be pulled forcibly by the angry scientist. He throws her back to the couch and Friska squeals in pain. He stares down at her with his dark eye sockets while pinning her wrists against the couch. She wants to kick him, but her legs are too weak. "If you want to run naked, then I might as well take back my coat from you!" He hissed in annoyance. 

The young woman cries, "Get off me! Let go of me! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Gaster smiled, showing off some of his sharp teeth. "Now, now... don't worry, my love. I will get you out of here really soon and we'll live together in my mansion. I promise you, you will love it there...You will no longer suffer unlike here in-"

"I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU!" She cuts him off with her sudden rage. 

The tall monster tittered, "Oh, no my dear...you will have no choice. You see, your manager has offered your virginity to me in exchange of saving her strip club. No doubt my payment of 100,000 gold will be enough."

The trapped young woman couldn't believe what he said. "No..." She shook her head. "No...you're lying...she...she wouldn't do that..."

Gaster sighed. His gaze to her seems a bit affectionate and caressed her soft cheek with his bony fingers, much to her disgust. 

"It's very wrong of her not to tell you the truth."

"You're just playing with me..." Friska said in hateful tone. "You're just making that up to trick me... She would never do that to me! She...she's my friend! She was like a sister to me! She..."

The scientist laughed, "And you believed all of the 'kindness' she showed you in the past years? How naive you are, my dear." He held her delicate chin to make her look straight to his red pupils. "She's been using you for all these years during your stay in this filthy club! She told me that herself, that you're a street rat who doesn't have a home... that you're willing to take risks to fill you're empty stomach. And now that her business is going down, she have decided to sell pure virgins, like yourself. She protects you from any men to find the best customer who can take your virginity. It's still quiet upsetting that she haven't informed you about her plan, but it is now done. Our arrangement has been made. Life is unfair, but you will eventually accept this!"

Friska cried and struggled from his grip, "NO! That's not true! Cindy would NEVER do that to me! She never...She...she..." She closed her red, teary eyes and her lips is shaking in sorrow. Realizing her reaction, Gaster loosen his grip and watch the young woman sobbed in misery. 

'Have you heard about the rumors?' Friska remembered one of the strippers gossip when she's in the powder room. 'Cindy is secretly planning to sell a virgin to save the club. Can you believe that?' 

'Oh, really? Heh, no doubt she's been adopting random street rats.". Murmured by another older woman.

She knows they've been talking about her behind her back, ever since she stepped foot in Cindy's night club. At first she doesn't mind since they didn't do any harm to her. But she couldn't help but to get worried and stressed too, because they never truly get close to her. It's like they're live plastic dolls. Very pretty but not real. It was only her manager who showed friendship and kindness to her when she almost lost hope in the streets. She was her guardian angel. 

But now, everything changed.

She learned that she's a snake. A poisonous one who can easily manipulate naive people...like her.

Now it all makes sense why Cindy is very moody these past weeks. How stupid of her not to realize that...

Eventually, she has given up.

"Why?!" Friska burst out crying, "How could she do this to me?! Cindyyy!!! I thought she was my friend! I TRUSTED HER!!!" She covered her teary face with her shaking hands.

Gaster closed his dark sockets and sighed in both pity and annoyance. He just want to make this distraught young woman to shut up and get over with it, but it seems impossible to happen. Quickly, he walked over to the side of the table of the special room, where his bag of medicines has been in the place. As he unzip the bag, he took a bottle of vapor rub and walks back to the crying woman.

"There, there..." The lanky monster turns the lid of the bottle and smear his index and middle fingers to the grey gel. "Please, calm yourself." When she sees his fingers reaching out to her, Frisk slapped it away, "DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!"

Gaster remained calm at her reaction in spite of her kicking, slapping, punching him anywhere with all her might while cussing all along. But when he's now starting to lose his patience, he restrained her by weighing his masculine body to her fragile one. "Feisty, aren't we?" He purred.

While holding her two wrists tightly with his lanky but strong left hand, the monster gently rub the gel to the young woman's temples and massage her carefully. Friska's sobbing paused for a moment when the scientist began massaging her head. "W-what are you...doing?" She asked in confusion.

Suddenly, she felt...at eased. It's like her mind would like to have a rest."What's..this?...I...I feel..."

"Relaxed?" Gaster said, "This vapor rub is one of my creations in Monsters' pharmaceutical company. It works directly in muscles and brain. It gives you relaxation, isn't it?"

Friska's eyebrows wrinkled, "No...I shouldn't feel this way...I should...ahh..." She laid her bare back to the couch. She couldn't fight this strange feeling of relaxation and her eye lids are closed. The massage on her head is still going...until she felt his hands slide down to her fragile shoulders, then...she feels him pulling down his coat from her body and softly massage her supple breasts. She would like to interject on what he's doing, but for some reason, the vapor rub is preventing her to do so. It's like, there's a magic that forces her body to be in a very calm state. It felt so warm. 

Gaster laughed in his throat while staring at the young woman. Her face is flushed red, her eyes are closed and her lips are apart. Her head turns left and right, hearing her deep moans, "No...ahh....this is wrong....ahh....uhmmm....mmm..."  
'Ah, this girl is making me lustful again...', he thought.

Using his left hand, he pulls down his zipper to protude his thick cock. He temporarily stop the massage to grab the bottle of vapor rub. He scoops a medium amount of gel with his long fingers and smeared his entire length. 'Rubbing her vulva might do the trick. No penetration needed.' He thought.

Friska feels his thumbs circulating her hardening nipples. Unexpectedly, she feels him spread her thighs widely and thrust his, what she assume, his penis, to her upper vulva. She could hear him moan in pleasure as he continues to rub it repeatedly, slapping his scrotum through her folds. His hardened shaft grinding against her clitoris. The scientist noticed that she have few pubic hair, which he found very nice and satisfying. He groped her bare breasts quiet tighter than before and his warm breath touching her face. 'Ahhh...such huge tits...and lovely vulva.'

It felt like several hours for the young woman to feel this lecherous session. Moments later, she felt the monster's long tongue reaching out to her parted lips. Friska moves away her face, but he forcefully grabbed her chin to give her a deep, wet kiss. Gaster swirled his tongue into her mouth. Strangly enough, she tasted like mint and strawberries. He continues to overlap his tongue into hers, inviting her to participate. 

She refuse to do so...but due to his persistence, she eventually gave in. 

Their tongues are overlapping, and the same time, Gaster travelled his bony hands to her delicate body, making her moan in their deep kiss. Friska felt disgusted and angry to herself of how she can be easily persuaded by this horrible, bad monster. But on the back her mind, she also couldn't help but to feel good.

Eventually, he ejaculates. His white semen spurted all over Friska's body. Gaster sighed heavily as he backwardly bend his long neck. His red pupils stared down to the young woman. Her chest went up and down with eyes still closed and hears her whispers, "You....you dirty man...I hate you..."

Gaster didn't respond but smiled devilishly. He went back to his bag to get a box of facial tissue. He pulled out several sheets and wiped off his semen from the young woman's body. Grabbing his black coat for the second time, Gaster made it as her temporary blanket. Friska's eyelids lazily looked up to Gaster when he put down her body to the couch to let her take a nap. "Rest for a bit, my love. We will be leaving this forsaken place soon." He purred as he stand up beside the couch to zip his pants and straighten his white sweater.

A gentle knock from the door paused the monster. "Uhmm...Mr. Gaster? May we please enter the room?" A female voice said.

"Yes, you may." The scientist answered in a stern tone.

Twin strippers, Molly and May goes in to the room bringing lots of food and clothes for Friska. Both of the women are wearing sexy rabbit costumes, revealing their cleavage and their thighs. Gaster secretly found the twins cute but not good enough for his tastes. He watched one twin put a tray- of food and drinks onto the table while the other shyly gave him a neatly folded casual clothes. "Here are the clothes for Friska, sir Gaster."

"Why, thank you." He said, taking the clothes from the woman's hands. "Now please leave."

The twins only nodded in response and stormed out of the room. As they closed the door, they whispered to each other. "Gosh, is that the monster they were talking about?"

"Yeah, it's him! One of the richest monsters in this country! Friska must be very lucky!"

"Oh, my gosh! I wish we could end up with a guy like him!" May gleefully said and Molly agreed. Little do they know that someone is listening to them by side of the hallway. The woman who is also working as a stripper, gritted her teeth and gripped her palms in jealousy. "That...little lucky bitch."  
Julie whispered.


End file.
